supersmashbrostourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Smash Run
Smash Run, known as Field Smash in Japan, is a game mode for Super Smash Bros. 4 that was revealed during the Smash Bros Nintendo Direct on 04/8/2014. It makes a comeback in the Tourney series. Basic Rules Up to four players, they can compete in two separate instances: one where they collect power-ups and another one where they fight each other. The first part of the mode happens in a gigantic labyrinth, similar to the Great Maze from the Subspace Emissary mode seen in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Players are tasked with exploring the vast field and defeating enemies to collect power-ups, which boost the characters' stats. There are 6 types of boosts: *''Speed'': increases running speed and air speed. *''Jump'': increases jumping heights (including double jumps). *''Attack'': increases the amount of damage and launching power caused by normal attacks and Smash attacks. *''Special'': increases the amount of damaged caused and launching power by Special Moves. *''Arms'': increases the amount of damage caused by weapon items, as well the power of throwing attacks. *''Defense'': decreases the amount of damaged when receiving attacks. The effect of those power-ups can be stacked. The larger the power-up is when dropped by the enemy, the higher is the resulting boost. Being hit by enemies will also make the characters drop those power-ups; and some, such as Tac, will be able to steal the player's charged power, which can be retrieved by defeating this fleeing foe. This match lasts for 5 minutes, and the goal is to collect as many power-ups as possible. When the time limit is up, players carry the boosts collected into the second phase. Aside from power-ups, players can also collect Smash Coins (which can be spent on other modes), trophies, equippable items, and Special Move customizations. To keep track of players, a feature called "Smash News!" will sometimes announce what the other characters are doing, such as opening treasure chests and defeating a number of enemies. At the end of the first phase, players will be taken to a results screen, where they will be shown their current stats, as their opponents'. It is worth noting that your only interaction with the other players during the first portion of Smash Run will be through the Smash News. While the mini-map on the touchscreen shows the players location, if someone is in the same location as the other player, the player won't find anything, meaning that players can't interact with each other. The second part of the mode happens in a traditional free-for-all battle, where players will fight each other with their enhanced abilities. The battle type is randomly chosen and the players battle using the power-ups they collected: *'Run!': Involves characters dashing toward the finish line. Characters with Speed boosts will have the advantage in this battle, there's still speed boosts in the stage to pick up, sometimes danger zones will appear, if a character touches it, they will be penalized by respawning farther back in the stage. *'Climb!': Involves the characters jumping toward the finish line, characters that can jump or fly higher will have the advantage in this battle, there will also have danger zones. Events From time to time, events will occur in the first phase. All players will be subject to similar conditions and they will use their techniques to power up and proceed. These events vary from defeating hordes of powerful enemies to simply having some of their stats increased. Similar to Subspace Emissary, some of those events can be accessed by entering hidden doors, which will take players to small instances. Equippable Items Players can carry equippable items and use them (by tapping their icons in the touch screen) to improve their performance in Smash Run, by granting them special buffs and effects. Those special items can be obtained by defeating powerful enemies or by finding them in treasure chests scattered around the maze. The level of an item is proportional to the strength, number of uses, and weight. They can be equipped in a menu, the players can change how the itens are set up by touching their icons and dragging them in other blank icons, if the X buttom is presssed, they will be randomly placed. The types of items varies: from health recovery and invisibility to summoning meteors from the sky. Some of the items also allow the players to hold weapons, such as the Beam Sword. The weight of the character affects the amount of slots and number of stacks that the player can have: heavier characters tend to have more slots and can carry more items, while lighter characters have less slots and can carry less items. These items can not be used on both fazes of Smash Run, only on the first. Enemies In a combination of Classic-Adventure Mode from Super Smash Bros. Melee and Subspace Emissary from Super Smash Bros. Brawl, players will fight enemies from the various franchises (including third party characters' and various non-video game characters), as well the returning original enemies from Subspace Emissary. This ever-changing cast of enemy characters will be randomly placed in the maze. More powerful enemies drop lots of boost items. They are also more likely to drop custom parts and other rare items. Enemies will flash red as their health is low, a visual indication that the player is closer to defeat them. Returning Enemies All of the enemies shown below are returning from SSB4: *Bacura (Xevious) *Banzai Bill (Super Mario Bros.) *Bill Blaster (Super Mario Bros.) *Bonkers* (Kirby) *Boom Stomper (Kid Icarus) *Bronto Burt (Kirby) *Bubble (The Legend of Zelda) *Bullet Bill (Super Mario Bros.) *Bumpety Bomb (Kid Icarus) *Chandelure (Pokémon) *Clubberskull (Kid Icarus) *Cryogonal (Pokémon) *Cucco (The Legend of Zelda) *Daphne (Kid Icarus) *Darknut* (The Legend of Zelda) *Devil Car (Earthbound/Mother) *Eggrobo (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Flage (Kid Icarus) *Flame Chomp (Super Mario Bros.) *Fly Guy (Super Mario Bros.) *Gastly (Pokémon) *Geemer (Metroid) *Generator (Super Smash Bros. Brawl: Subspace Emissary) *Giant Goomba (Super Mario) *Glice (Super Smash Bros. Brawl: Subspace Emissary) *Glire (Super Smash Bros. Brawl: Subspace Emissary) *Glunder (Super Smash Bros. Brawl: Subspace Emissary) *Goomba (Super Mario) *Gordo (Kirby) *Hammer Bro.* (Super Mario Bros.) *Iridescent Glint Beetle (Pikmin) *Kamek** (Super Mario Bros.) *Kihunter (Metroid) *Koffing (Pokémon) *Koopa Paratroopa (Super Mario) *Koopa Troopa (Super Mario) *Kritter (Donkey Kong) *Lakitu (Super Mario) *Lethinium (Kid Icarus) *Lurchthorn (Kid Icarus) *Mahva (Kid Icarus) *Megonta (Kid Icarus) *Metroid (Metroid) *Mettaur (Mega Man) *Mite (Super Smash Bros. Brawl: Subspace Emissary) *Monoeye (Kid Icarus) *Nutski (Kid Icarus) *Octorok* (The Legend of Zelda) *Orne* (Kid Icarus) *Parasol Waddle Dee (Kirby) *Peahat (The Legend of Zelda) *Petilil (Pokémon) *Plasma Wisp (Kirby) *Poe (The Legend of Zelda) *Polar Bear (Ice Climber) *Pooka (Dig Dug) *Poppant (Super Smash Bros. Brawl: Subspace Emissary) *Reaper (Kid Icarus) *Reapette (Kid Icarus) *Red Bulborb* (Pikmin) *ReDead* (The Legend of Zelda) *Reo (Metroid) *Roturret (Super Smash Bros. Brawl: Subspace Emissary) *Shotzo (Kirby) *Shy Guy* (Yoshi) *Skuttler (Kid Icarus) *Skuttler Cannoneer (Kid Icarus) *Skuttler Mage (Kid Icarus) *Sneaky Spirit (Rhythm Heaven) *Souflee (Kid Icarus) *Spike Top (Super Mario) *Stalfos (The Legend of Zelda) *Starman** (Earthbound/Mother) *Tac (Kirby) *Tiki Buzz (Donkey Kong) *Waddle Dee* (Kirby) *Waddle Doo (Kirby) *Yellow Ghost (Find Mii) *Zoomer (Metroid) *Zuree (Kid Icarus) *This enemy is also a playable character in both games in the Tourney series. **This enemy is also a playable character in the sequel. New Enemies Tourney 1 These enemies are found in the Smash Run of both Tourney games: *Fu-Ma Ninja (Soul Calibur) *Marines (One Piece) *CP9 Agents (One Piece) *Pacifista (One Piece) *God's Enforcers (One Piece) *Pirates (One Piece) *Wapol Pirates (One Piece) *General Zombies (One Piece) *Zombies (One Piece) *Alabasta Soldiers (One Piece) *Wolves (One Piece) *Fishmen (One Piece) *Kung-Fu Dugongs (One Piece) *Dinosaurs (One Piece) *Lapahn (One Piece) *Satyrs (One Piece) *Easterlings (Lord of the Rings) *Orcs (Lord of the Rings) *Cave Trolls (Lord of the Rings) *Heer soldier (Medal of Honor ''and ''Call of Duty) *Heer Machine-gunner (Medal of Honor ''and ''Call of Duty) *Heer Panzer-Grenadier (Medal of Honor ''and ''Call of Duty) *Heer Infantry Officer (Medal of Honor ''and ''Call of Duty) *Heer Afrika Corps Private (Medal of Honor ''and ''Call of Duty) *Heer Afrika Corps NCO (Medal of Honor ''and ''Call of Duty) *Heer Afrika Corp Officer (Medal of Honor ''and ''Call of Duty) *Heer winter infantry rifle man (Medal of Honor ''and ''Call of Duty) *Heer winter soldier NCO (Medal of Honor ''and ''Call of Duty) *Matrosen Captain (Medal of Honor ''and ''Call of Duty) *Matrosen sailor (Medal of Honor ''and ''Call of Duty) *Matrosen mate (Medal of Honor ''and ''Call of Duty) *German chef (Medal of Honor) *Fallschirmjager infantry (Medal of Honor ''and ''Call of Duty) *Fallschirmjager Sniper (Medal of Honor ''and ''Call of Duty) *Fallschirmjager Commander (Medal of Honor ''and ''Call of Duty) *Nazi Storm Elite (Medal of Honor ''and ''Call of Duty) *Waffen-SS soldier (Medal of Honor ''and ''Call of Duty) *Waffen-SS Machine Gunner (Medal of Honor ''and ''Call of Duty) *Waffen-SS NCO (Medal of Honor ''and ''Call of Duty) *SS Elite Sentry (Medal of Honor ''and ''Call of Duty) *SS Elite Sentry Officer (Medal of Honor ''and ''Call of Duty) *Waffen-SS officer (Medal of Honor ''and ''Call of Duty) *SS Panzer Tanker (Medal of Honor ''and ''Call of Duty) *SS Tank Commander (Medal of Honor ''and ''Call of Duty) *SS Scientist (Medal of Honor ''and ''Call of Duty) *SS Schutzen (Medal of Honor ''and ''Call of Duty) *Leibstandarte SS Bodyguard (Medal of Honor ''and ''Call of Duty) *Waffen officer (Medal of Honor ''and ''Call of Duty) *Waffen Senior Trooper (Medal of Honor ''and ''Call of Duty) *Waffen Storm Leader (Medal of Honor ''and ''Call of Duty) *Chrys (Marvel Comics) *Max (Marvel Comics) *Dean (Marvel Comics) *Ruskin (Marvel Comics) *Leon (Marvel Comics) *Bakosu (Marvel Comics) *Dylan (Marvel Comics) *Shone (Marvel Comics) *Buddy (Marvel Comics) *Red Lamp (Marvel Comics) *Wow Cat (Marvel Comics) *Yan Lee (Marvel Comics) *Saxon (Marvel Comics) *Hawke (Marvel Comics) *Mizuki (Marvel Comics) *Midori (Marvel Comics) *Luna (Marvel Comics) *Misa (Marvel Comics) *Jack (Marvel Comics) *Jagger (Marvel Comics) *Cool (Marvel Comics) *Trench (Marvel Comics) *Leon Kolsky** (Marvel Comics) *Matt Skinner** (Marvel Comics) *Byron Hannigan** (Marvel Comics) *Luis Allegre** (Marvel Comics) *Bogart (Marvel Comics) *Pretty Boys (Marvel Comics) *Gaullee (Marvel Comics) *Jigsaw** (Marvel Comics) *Gus (Marvel Comics) *Red (Marvel Comics) *Sentinel* (Marvel Comics) *Doombot (Marvel Comics) *Sharpclaws (Star Fox) *Bats (Star Fox) *Imperial Stormtrooper** (Star Wars) *Battle Droid* (Star Wars) *Super Battle Droid* (Star Wars) *Dynasty Soldiers (Ronin Warriors) *Rebel Infantry (Metal Slug) *Arabian Soldier (Metal Slug) *Hollow (Bleach) *Zagorian Soldier (Time Crisis) *Zagorian Machinegunner (Time Crisis) *Zagorian Rocket Launcher (Time Crisis) * Caruba Police Officer (Time Crisis) * Caruba Thug (Time Crisis) *Bawl (Banjo-Kazooie) *Topper (Banjo-Kazooie) *Gruntling (Banjo-Kazooie) *Beehive (Banjo-Kazooie) *Zaku II* (Mobile Suit Gundam) *Dom* (Mobile Suit Gundam) *Gouf* (Mobile Suit Gundam) *Z'Gok (Mobile Suit Gundam) *Acguy** (Mobile Suit Gundam) *Marasai* (Mobile Suit Gundam) *Mohawk Thug (Fist of the North Star) *Fang Clansman (Fist of the North Star) * Cassandra Guard (Fist of the North Star) * Heavenly Imperial Soldier (Fist of the North Star) *Cractyl (WarioWare) *Magon (WarioWare) *Flying Spade (WarioWare) *Amestrian Infantry (Fullmetal Alchemist) *Crazee Dayzee (Super Mario and Yoshi) *Albino Dino (Super Mario) *Bristle (Super Mario) *Arantula (Super Mario) *Ant Drone (Crash Bandicoot) *Brat Girl** (Crash Bandicoot) *Barrel Throwing Rhino (Crash Bandicoot) *Ratcicle** (Crash Bandicoot) *Jawslehoff** (Crash Bandicoot) *Haven Trooper** (Metal Gear) *Tengu** (Metal Gear) *Alley Rat (Super Mario) *Forkies (Super Mario) *Bahamutt** (Super Mario) *Pinwheel (Super Mario) *Ameboid (Super Mario) *Birimēra (Donkey Kong) *Ninjape (Donkey Kong) *Puchigaeru (Donkey Kong) *Cocopī** (Donkey Kong) *Goal Mondo (Donkey Kong) *Bucky (Donkey Kong) * Soldier (Samurai Warriors) * Light Infantry (Samurai Warriors) * Infantry (Samurai Warriors) * Heavy Infantry (Samurai Warriors) * Woman Soldier (Samurai Warriors) * Archer (Samurai Warriors) * Musketeer (Samurai Warriors) * Ninja (Samurai Warriors) * Sumo (Samurai Warriors) * Monk (Samurai Warriors) * Fire Ninja (Samurai Warriors) * Sawk* (Pokemon) * Throh* (Pokemon) * Probopass* (Pokemon) Tourney 2 The sequel's Smash Run is similar to the first game's Smash Run, but also includes the following enemies: *Bred (Final Fight) *Dug (Final Fight) *Jake (Final Fight) *Simons (Final Fight) *J (Final Fight) *Two P. (Final Fight) *Roxy (Final Fight) *Graham Oriber (Final Fight) *Bill Bull (Final Fight) *Wong Who (Final Fight) *Axl (Final Fight) *Slash (Final Fight) *Holly Wood (Final Fight) *El Gado** (Final Fight) *Andore (Final Fight) *Atlas (Final Fight) *Jony (Final Fight) *Mic (Final Fight) *Mark (Final Fight) *Bull (Final Fight) *Elijah (Final Fight) *Jack (Final Fight) *Schot (Final Fight) *Elick (Final Fight) *Elias (Final Fight) *Eliot (Final Fight) *Mary (Final Fight) *Eliza (Final Fight) *Tarkatan Nomad (Mortal Kombat) *Shadow Priest (Mortal Kombat) *Edenian Resistance Fighter (Mortal Kombat) *Clay Soldier (Mortal Kombat) *Wraith (Mortal Kombat) *Putrid Corpse (Mortal Kombat) *Shaolin Monk (Mortal Kombat) *Brotherhood of Shadow Assassin (Mortal Kombat) *Demon Ward (Mortal Kombat) *Demon General (Mortal Kombat) *Demon Captain (Mortal Kombat) *Black Dragon Merc (Mortal Kombat) *Red Dragon Merc (Mortal Kombat) *Executioner (Mortal Kombat) *Dragon King Soldier (Mortal Kombat) *Hybrid Dragon (Mortal Kombat) *Masked Guard (Mortal Kombat) *Kahn Guard (Mortal Kombat) *TaiGore (Mortal Kombat) *Tormentor (Mortal Kombat) *Osh-Tekk Warrior (Mortal Kombat) *Netherrealm Demon (Mortal Kombat) *Special Forces Soldier (Mortal Kombat) *Chaosrealm Warrior (Mortal Kombat) *Seidan Resistance Fighter (Mortal Kombat) *Seidan Guard (Mortal Kombat) *This enemy is also a playable character in both games in the Tourney series. **This enemy is also a playable character in the sequel. Triva *In the Nintendo Direct it was announced, Sakurai stated that this mode was inspired by one of his own games, Kirby Air Ride (which was the last Kirby game he worked on as a director), which featured a similar mode called City Trial. "I created that game a while ago, and thought I'd unearth a piece of it and use it in Smash Bros.". *A majority of enemies double as playable characters, so if a player were to play as a Smash Run enemy, that enemy will have a darker coloring. *This is the first mode to have speaking enemies (normally human or humanoid). They occasionally taunt the player when they KO him/her or have in battle lines. Example, when a player approaches a Beehive, it will say either "Go away! Leave my honeycombs alone!" or "Touch my honey this time and you'll be sorry!" **Every enemy that doubles as a playable character is voiced by the same person in every language as the playable equivalent of that respective enemy. Example, the playable Orne is voiced by Adam Hunter in English, and the enemy equivalent of Orne is also voiced by Adam Hunter in English. *The Albino Dino was originally going to appear as a fightable enemy in the original Paper Mario but it later got turned into an obstacle that forced Mario to solve a puzzle involving three of them before moving on to the next room of the Crystal Palace. Category:Game Modes Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney